


Spin The Bottle on Christmas Eve

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of OTPs [2]
Category: All Time Low, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, chistmas!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshlex (Josh Franceschi / Alex Gaskarth) Christmas One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle on Christmas Eve

My eyes were dead set on the bottle in the middle of the room as it spun around and around, landing on Alex. Right then, I knew I was screwed. Not only was Alex one of the most beautiful human beings that had ever walked the planet earth (in my opinion of course), but he was also way fucking out of my league. It was well known that I was gay, but him? Not so much. The only person I knew for sure that he had dated was a skinny, short blond girl named Lisa, and me? I could never compete with that kind of beauty. I mean, I knew I wasn't bad looking, but I was no Alex Gaskarth that was for sure. I would have been more okay with the bottle landing on Dan (in fact, I would have preferred it), but I was having no such luck that day. I had already done several dares and kissed several people I wish I hadn't that night - but in the spirit of the Christmas party that Dan was throwing I did all of the things without complaint (or without too much complaining).

"Oh! This is gonna be good," Jack said with a huge grin. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the expression that was on Alex's face. To my surprise, he was looking down at his hands and seemed to be blushing - but knowing me I was probably just making it all up in my head. 

"Mate, you don't have to do it, you know. I can go out and you can keep playing-" I started, but Alex spoke up.

"No, it's not that. Don't worry - I'm gonna do it, I just need to muster up a bit of courage," he said, getting up off of the floor. I sat in my spot in shock as I watched Alex walk over towards my direction and sit down directly in front of me.

"Things are getting hot in here!" Dan laughed, causing me to glare over at him. He knew damn well that I liked Alex and he was just making things even more awkward than they needed to be. I was so going to get him back later for that.

"Shut up," I grunted, glaring over at Dan before looking into Alex's brown eyes. He bit his lip and we made eye contact for a brief moment before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and took in every detail about it so that I could remember it forever; the way he tasted, the way he smelt like the marshmallows that he and Jack had eaten earlier, the way his hand made its way to the side of my face and pulled me closer. I gasped into the kiss, not knowing at all that he was going to actually like it. I started kissing him harder once he had given me the indication that he actually liked it, and he silently moaned as I did.

When he sat back I had to force myself back to reality and I looked at him. He looked at the carpet in between us and didn't move.

"Um, okay? I think that was a bit more than we usually do with the kiss," Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, um, about that..." Alex said, finally looking up at me. "You're really cute, Josh."

"I, uh, thanks?" I said, stupidly. I mentally cursed myself for being such a fucking idiot.

"No, I mean, really cute. Like, as in, boyfriend material cute," he restated, seemingly urging me to say something more. 

"Are you fucking with me? Did Dan put you up to this?" I asked, glaring over at my "friend", whom actually looked just as shocked as I was about the whole situation.

"What? No! I, really have always thought you were attractive, I just, never thought you might be interested, but when you kissed me it seemed like it-"

"Um, yeah I am."

"Get a room," Jack said. "There's a time and a place for this and it is not in front of me. Let's spin the bottle again; I'm ready to kiss someone."

"Oh, okay," Alex said, scooting back into his spot beside Jack. During the rest of the game, Alex and I kept sneaking glances at each other, careful not to be too obvious in front of Jack. After the party was over, I decided that he was fair game and I was allowed to talk to him again. I walked up to Alex as he was putting on his coat by the front door of the house.

"So," I started, not quite sure what to say.

"So..." he echoed, grabbing his beanie off of the couch and putting it on too. 

"How about a date? I mean, if you actually swing that way-"

"Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't swing that way for you?" he said, causing me to be the one to blush. I had no idea that anyone, let alone Alex, thought that I was good looking.

"I, uh-"

"How about you pick me up? Tomorrow at seven? I mean, I know it's Christmas and all, but there's a lot of things we could do-"

"Sounds great, Alex. I'll pick you up then."

"Great," he said, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Alex! Come on! I'm not waiting all night. Pizza Hut closes at ten, you know," Jack yelled.

"Gotta go. See you tomorrow, Josh," he said before standing on his tiptoes and kissing me on the lips softly. He smiled at me afterwards and I smiled at him; and then he was out of the door. 

Alex was the best Christmas present I had ever received.


End file.
